falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Homage
Homage is a Female Unicorn and the current DJ Pon3 as well as being Littlepip's love interest. She is a Supporting Character in Fallout: Equestria. Background Homage is a Steel Grey Unicorn with a Blue Mane. Homage is first seen in Chapter 16 but in reality she has been on the radio as the guise of DJ Pon3 since before the opening of Stable Two. She acts as the Voice of Freedom in the Equestrian Wasteland and offers warnings of the dangers as well as telling people the news of heroic activity, most particularly Littlepip's feats. The day Littlepip first met Homage she thought of her as nothing more than another pony trying to see DJ Pon3 only to realize that she is the current DJ Pon3, the mantle having been passed down to her. As their time in Tenpony Tower together progressed Homage fell in love with Littlepip, answering her when she was looking for another mare that would love her in return with "I might..." thus beginning their relationship. Before Tenpony Tower Little is known about Homage's past. She is seen to have a special weapon called the Star Blaster and has complimented herself being it is the only good weapon she could use. She was traveling with Jokeblue before Tenpony Tower but due to some unfortunate mishap she did not survive the wasteland. DJ Pon3 Homage is the current DJ PON-3 having the mantle passed down to her when the previous DJ retired or died. She uses her Unicorn magic to change her voice into a more masculine tone to hide her true voice on the air. To the ponies of Tenpony Tower they see her as nothing more than the DJ's errand girl as she was for the previous DJ before the latter. Being the DJ means that she plays a variety of decades old music ranging from Sapphire Shores, Sweetie Belle and possibly more, to more recent records that were collected for her by Littlepip or recorded for her by Velvet Remedy. Personality Homage seems to know a lot more then she initally lets on. Often times she is seen trying to embarass Littlepip in front of her friends (referring to things such as Bondage and "31") and is quite sucessful at doing so. This does not take away from the fact that she is a strong willed pony and is willing and able to defend herself when need be. She is very passionate about what she does, has a strong will, and seems to have a clear objective on her goals in life. Appearance Skills Homage had a "delinquent youth" and learned to fare for herself both in Tempony Tower and in the Manehattan ruins. She learned how to cook well, how to repair weapons, and how to hack into terminals for what she wanted or needed. She possesses some skill with energy weapons and owns an Alien Blaster. She probably knows a fair degree of spells, but her only witnessed one is the voice-gender-change spell, handed down from one DJ-Pon3 to the next. Homage is also very skilled in playing a certain instrument named Littlepip. Relationships Littlepip -In relationship with Littlepip and are deeply intimate with each other Calamity - Velvet Remedy - SteelHooves - Xenith -embraces the fact that Lilpip has found a zebra and made friends with it even though with what has happened Notes & Trivia Connection to Fallout universe Her alias, DJ Pon3, while being a original Friendship is Magic character, is also based off of Three Dog from Fallout 3. Both run a radio station, have similar dialouge, and both give shout-outs to the protagonist. It is also humorous to note that both of them include the number 'three' in their names. Gallery Homage.png PipHomageOtherColorsClean.png Homage tears of joy.jpg Homage1.png Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Unicorns